Adored by Him
by Astridic
Summary: Rima tried so hard to win against the pretty girl with the bubblegum hair. It turns out life isn't so great when it comes to things people want. AU


**Title: **Adored by Him

**Summary: **Rima tried so hard to win against the pretty girl with the bubblegum hair. It turns out life isn't so great when it comes to things people want. | AU |

**Note: **They are all 16/17.

_I can see how you make his soul glow_

Rima walked into the class room, tossing her golden hair over her shoulder, and casting her caramel coloured eyes around the room, until they landed on a pretty female with bubblegum hair, who was sitting next to a purple-headed boy. Amu's golden-like eyes were sparkling, and she wore a sunshine-like smile. The purple-headed boy was laughing, both of them looked so.. Rima tried to think of a suitable word for them, and finally found one. _Radiant. _

She walks over to them, dumping her bag down on her table next to Nagihiko, who was busy laughing about something with Amu.

"Good morning." She said in her usual monotone, staring down at her desk, and waited for a reply which didn't come. A few minutes later, the bell rang, and Amu ran off to her class, and Nagihiko turns to face the front, glancing to the side, and then turns to Rima.

"Oh hello, Rima-chan. When did you come in?" He tilted his head to the side. Her eyes rolled.

"Does it matter? You were too busy with Amu anyway." She spat out, venom in her voice, which Nagihiko was used to.

"I-" The teacher walked in, and silenced Nagihiko, who turned his head to the front again. And in the inside, Rima sighed, but kept her facade on the outside.

_You spark his life in ways I'll never know_

In a local playground, the former Guardians; Rima, Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko, and Yaya sat around on a fence, staring at small children playing around, almost sadly.

"I really wish our guardian characters would come back." Rima tried to start a conversation between them.

"Yaya does too...but Yaya thinks that Pepe-tan would be proud of Yaya, and it's the same for everyone else too... right?" Everyone was silent, looking down at the ground.

"C-C'mon, guys! We can't just stand around and be sad all day! C'mon! Let's go play on the roundabout!" The pink-head butted in, forcing a smile on her face."W-Why don't we just take up our own chara's personality? Just for today to remind us about them?" Her adventurous mind.

"Amu's right." Nagihiko stepped forward, a smile of his own showing up. "We can't mope around, or they'll be sad." The others nodded, and together, Amu, Nagihiko, Yaya and Tadase ran off to the roundabout, while Rima stayed, staring after them. _Why oh why, couldn't she be the one to make an idea like that?_

_How does it feel to be adored by him?_

**T**_**oday. This day. She will ask Amu about her feelings. About him.**_

Rima walked over to Amu after the bell rang. "A-Amu... I need to talk to you. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Rima! What is it?" Came her instant reply. Rima glanced around to see if anyone was listening.

"I just wanted to ask you.. Well.. First of all, I won't hate you for your answer, do you like..." Rima stuttered, her face turning scarlet.

"D-Do I like who?" Amu asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"N-"

"Hey Amu-chan, Rima-chan! Amu-chan, are you ready to go home? I'll walk you to your house."

"It's no-one. Just forget what I said." Rima muttered, and walked off, slowly.

_You don't even have to try at all_

Rima sat at the edge of a sofa, at a friend's house party, holding her fourth glass of... something she didn't even know, gazing at Nagihiko, who was slightly tipsy, leaning against a table at the other end of the room. She was wearing a tight purple dress which hugged her curves, and even put on make-up just because she knew Nagihiko was coming to the party.

She stumbled over to Nagihiko, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. Nagihiko turned.

"Hello..Nagi-chan," She giggled lightly, curling a piece of hair around her finger. "Enjoying the party? I sure am!"

"Heey. Ri-Riii." He slurred. "D-Do you know where Amu-chaan is?" He glanced around. "I don't see her anywhere. Diid she leave early?" Immediately, Rima's grin faded, and turned into a frown.

"Uh, I think Tada-chan took her home... But can you take me home?~"

"Sorry Ri-Ri, I'm going to go look for the strawberry. But I think Utau-san is going home in her limo, why don't you go with her?"

"Sure..." She muttered, walking off as the clock strikes midnight.

_He looks at you like life is perfect _

Rima stood at the temple with Amu and Nagihiko, and rang the bell together, clapping their hands twice and closing their eyes to do their New Years' Prayer. Rima finished it and opened her eyes, glancing to the side, and noticed Nagihiko watching Amu, who was still praying, with soft eyes, like life is perfect and the world is new.

Rima sighed alittle, as she's seen these moments before, and they make her feel so small. **(A/N: No pun intended!) **

Amu opened her eyes, and they headed around the festival, going to many stalls, although Rima wasn't enjoying herself quite as much as she was before, ever since... **that** happened.

_I won't hate you, but oh it stings_

_how does it feel to be adored by him?_

Rima rushed into school, looking around for Nagihiko, and finally found him at the shoe lockers, putting on his indoor shoes.

"N-N-Nagihiko." She panted, trying to catch her breath. "I need to talk to y-you. About something important. Can you come with me?"

"Sure, Rima-chan! Lead the way!" Nagihiko replied with a gentle smile on his face, letting Rima lead him around the side of the school, and eventually stopping. "So, what is it?"

"Nagihiko. I just want to tell you... that I..." She mumbled, flushing. "I like you! Okay?!"

He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Rima-chan. But I can't accept your confession. I already like someone else. I'm really," he looked up, "Sincerely sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

"A-Ah. Okay." Rima said robotically, turning around, and dashing off, into the female toilets, getting halfway there before tears started to spill.

After a while, Rima gets out of the toilet cubicle and makes it to class, staring out the window the full time and not taking anything in.

Finally, the bell rings for lunch, and she stands up, grabbing her bento, and strolls to the neighbouring class to eat with Amu. She opens the door, and peers in, but finds no Amu there. She walks around the campus, and stops outside the High School gardens. _She... wouldn't be there, would she? _Rima enters anyway, walking past trees and bushes, until she stops, hearing Amu's voice.

"I-I like yo-!" She cringed, remembering earlier that day. Rima walked forward, looking past a tree, and stopped again, her eyes wide and watering, threatening to let tears escape, pupils dilated, and her mouth wide open. Even though she wanted to look away, she couldn't. All she could see was pink and purple, and two pairs of lips pressed against each other. Horrified, she took a step back, before breaking out into a run out of the gardens, letting silent sobs overtake her.

_How stupid to think that I could compare_

_to that pretty girl with the bubblegum hair_

**A/N: Hey hey! This is a songfic from Doddleoddle, or Dodie Clark's song, Adored by Him. I recommend you listen to it, it's lovely. I hope you enjoyed this and it makes sense, and remember, I'm always up for requests on stuff.**

**I'm always open to criticism too, because I want to be the best writer I can be.**

**Thank you for the reviews on my last fanfic, they were lovely.**

**Thank you for reading, bye bye!**

**~ Squishu ~**


End file.
